


【蝙超】炖肉一发完（有意向扩展）

by justkeepshipping



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (1997), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Drugged Batman, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepshipping/pseuds/justkeepshipping
Summary: Batman and Superman are in love, they just didn't tell each other yet.





	【蝙超】炖肉一发完（有意向扩展）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bruce is drugged

送给一位soul上的同好还有所有关注了蝙超本亨墙的人  
墙明天也会努力发车（不是）搬运的

人生的第一篇肉献给了蝙超

克拉克不知道为什么隔壁的哥谭国王布鲁斯韦恩会指名让自己来采访，毕竟他是体育版的记者，与娱乐版财经版都毫不相干，更别说为什么韦恩要从隔壁的大都会找一名记者？路易斯也许才是更好的选择，虽然路易斯一向不喜欢这个花花公子。

而且还是这么奇怪的时间，虽然超人不需要感到任何害怕，哥谭的夜晚却不适合一个普通的小记者。

哥谭的夜晚果然十分危险。但克拉克没想到危险里包括这一种。  
“乖孩子，看着我。”蝙蝠侠用嘶哑的声音说到。  
他的手掌抚摸着身下氪星人柔软而卷曲的头发，忍不住往下压了一压。

克拉克觉得自己快要醉在那一片哥谭海里了，他只是来哥谭采访布鲁斯韦恩的，结果却捡到了一只被下了药的蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯当然知道对面小记者的隐藏身份，一副眼镜难不倒世界最佳侦探，他本来想逗弄一下这个出乎意料的温柔的氪星人，但他实在忍不住了。“好孩子，就这样”布鲁斯的手向下滑动了一点，无声的催促着身下的小记者。他知道对方不会拒绝的。

而克拉克确实没有，即使此时被自己另一个身份的好拍档包围着，他们正在哥谭某栋楼的楼顶，而对方深蓝色的眼睛正一眨不眨的看着自己。普通人的力量明明无法撼动钢铁之躯，但他想要顺从对方的愿望，用自己的嘴唇包裹住火热，让对方的眼睛染上欲念的色彩，感受对方气息的包围。  
克拉克伸出舌头隔着一层布料小心翼翼的舔着，那一块深色布料逐渐被撑起，被口水染的半透明。不需要拉下内裤克拉克也能感受到里面的分量。他拉下对方的内裤，舔了两下顶端，他并不喜欢这个味道，但对方明显很喜欢这感觉，克拉克没有错过对方的手更紧了些。

克拉克小心翼翼的张开嘴唇，一点一点的将对方的吞咽到喉咙深处，这感觉不怎么好，他的舌头无处安放，只能紧紧的贴着对方的柱身摩擦，仔细不让牙齿碰到。  
布鲁西的双眼一错不错的盯着身下的小记者，没错过对方泛红的耳朵，撇开了碍眼的老土眼镜，对方干净如天空般美丽的眼睛此时泛着一丝因为窒息引发的生理性泪水。浓密的眼睫毛低垂着，专注在吞吐上。青涩的技术反而引起了花花公子布鲁西宝贝的兴致，氪星人艳红色的嘴唇紧紧的包裹着自己，偶尔能感受到牙齿的碰触却带来了不一样的快感。克拉克的舌头像舔着冰块的猫咪一样，快速而小心翼翼，克拉克很快随着对方的反应就学会了专注舔弄某些位置。

听着对方发出的愉悦的气音让克拉克感受到了一丝欲望，对方也没有略过身下氪星人的可爱反应。蝙蝠侠伸出空着的另一只手，带着皮手套的手掌握上了氪星人颜色浅淡，此时泛着粉红色的肉棒。经验几乎为零的小记者的反应取悦了年长者，扶在克拉克头上的手施加了力道，促使对方再往下吞咽一些。

克拉克乖巧的服从了，在年长者的手下颤抖着，皮手套带来的一丝凉意没有让他难过，他从未有过这种体验。这感觉好极了，他放任自己更加沉浸在对方的气息里，沉浸在欲望之中。对方的披风包裹着他，x视线可以穿透这些障碍，但他选择不这么做，放任自己沉入黑暗，与黑暗融为一体，或者说，黑暗骑士。

年长者看上去很满意他的顺从，还有他的颤抖和羞涩，因为蝙蝠侠面具下常年坚硬的面孔有了一丝松动，未被面具遮挡的嘴角露出一丝笑意。  
年长者突然加快了速度，克拉克承受不住迅猛的攻势泄了出来，却又紧接着被送到了顶峰，连续持久的高潮在克拉克眼前炸出一片白光。  
布鲁斯在最后一刻抽了出来，毕竟夜晚还很长。

 

事后

纵欲过度腰酸背痛的氪星人小记者在采访一脸神清气爽的哥谭王子布鲁斯韦恩的时候，突然听到了熟悉的心跳。  
韦恩大厦又一次被超人撞了，民风淳朴的哥谭市民表示一脸淡定。

 

（果然下药还是毒藤姐姐呢，祝你和哈莉百年好合）   
背景差不多就是老爷找克拉克来哥谭采访，两人皮上认识，皮下老爷知道克拉克，小记者却不知道蝙蝠侠的身份。两人双向暗恋，所以克拉克见到被下药的老蝙蝠就呃，从了？？  
顺便说老爷找小记者来是谈恋爱来的！没想到会被下药 ！  
第一次写肉对不起我果然还是太羞涩，后面的就。。河蟹吧麻烦大家自行脑补了

AO3第一次发文，开心


End file.
